Lots Of Love
by xxedwardcullen-hotxx
Summary: There are many different types of love. The Doctor and his friends are captured, what will the Master show them? Sorry - really rubbish at summeries but it's probably better than it sounds. 10/Rose Alt!10/Rose. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. :(**

**A/N: This was set after Journeys End but Donna hadn't had her memory wiped but she's no longer half Time Lord.**

All the Doctor could see was darkness, darkness beside him, behind him, in front of him, everywhere he tried to look was just black. After a while he realised he was unconscious and slowly made himself wake up. As his vision was coming back into focus, he started to look around to find out where he was and how he got there.

He laughed slightly to himself as he thought of how many times he had been in this situation. He was fully awake now and was able to take in his surroundings, he saw that Donna had been taken with him, this he was not surprised at as she was his current companion. He liked Donna, she was so funny and always made him feel better no matter what situation they were in.

But as he looked next to the unconscious form of Donna he saw Martha - that's strange he thought, what would she be doing here, and as he looked round the room some more he recognised everyone else, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane, hang on WHAT?! Why was she here, he was getting angry now, why had all of his friends been captured, what was going on. Then he heard a very familiar drawling voice coming from somewhere left of him.

''Wondering where you are Doctor?'' The Doctor slowly turned to face his most hated enemy. The Master.

''WHAT?! How are you alive, you died, I watched you die!''

''Ahh, that would be my lovely wife Lucy, when I had been cremated Lucy went back to the Pyre and took my ring from the ashes, as I told her to do if anything went wrong. You see when all my plans had been found out and reversed'' he said in an angry tone, ''I told Lucy what to do, so she did what I said and shot me, anyway the ring acted not unlike the fob watch, but it restored my whole body just as it was before I died.''

''Very clever, now why have you taken all of my friends, can't you just leave them alone'' The Doctor said as he heard the rest of the group starting to awaken.

''Ahh, well they were all there when I last tried to take over the world'', he said with a smile, ''and as for Donna, well, she was with you at the time you were captured, and I wanted to meet her.''

''Yeah, and what about Mickey - what's he got to do with anything?''

''Well, you and he have something very special in common. Rose.''

''I SWEAR IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER I'LL KILL YOU!'' The Doctor shouted at the Master angrily.

''Calm down Doctor, anybody would think you were in love with her or something.'' The Master said sarcastically with a chuckle.

''You know, I bet you'd love to see her again wouldn't you, Doctor?''

''Of course, more than anything in the world, but we can't see each other again, you know where she is - its not possible. Anyway, this time we had closure.''

''Closure? Is that what you call it, you just ran away, like you always do, when something makes you feel even slightly uncomfortable or you feel upset, you just run.''

''Stop it!'' Donna shouted. ''Stop messing with his head!''

The Master pulled a gun out and pointed it at her, ''you will learn to hold your tongue!''

Everyone was silent.

''Anyway, I want to show you something Doctor.'' The Master turned to his left and pulled down a lever, in front of them all, where a plain wall should have been was what looked kind of like a portal but you could see into it, like one-way glass. As it became clearer, they could make out what looked like a child's nursery.

**A/N – There you go first chapter up. If you want the next chapter you'll have to review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I'm really glad people liked it, if anyone's got any ideas at all that I could put into the story that would be good. :D Anyway, next chapter up.**

The Nursery was beautiful, cream, brown and gold, with a wonderful crafted baby's crib at one side of the room, a wardrobe, a cream carpet, and pictures on the wall of two wonderful happy people. A young blonde woman and a young man with messy brown hair, smiling widely at the camera and so obviously in love. The Doctor looked at the picture sadly.

Then came a noise, a baby crying. The Doctor never even noticed what was in the cot, and as he looked to Donna and the others thy obviously hadn't either. But sure enough, as the looked into the cot further they saw a tiny pink baby, with a tuft of brown hair, crying.

The suddenly, a woman came into view, the same woman from the pictures on the wall. Rose. She came over to the cot and picked up the baby gently, as soon as she did this the baby calmed slightly. Still crying, but a softer cry than before. She then started to sing to the baby in the most beautiful voice the Doctor had ever heard.

_''Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_If that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

If that diamond ring turns to brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy-goat.

If that billy-goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turns over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart falls down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.''

The baby had completely calmed by now and was sleeping in Rose's arms. The Doctor was then shook from his reverie when the Master spoke.

''Ahhh, what a cute little scene, suits being a mother doesn't she Doctor. This window shows you whatever they are doing at that current time, clever don't you think.''

''I think, that whatever your trying to do it's wrong, can't you see your hurting him!'' Martha said to the Master angrily.

''Err, yes that's the point'' The master grinned. ''But I've got something even better to show you all!''

He went over to the where he pulled down the lever and flicked a few switches and pulled down a different lever.

''You know, I'm actually being nice now'' The Master said with a mysterious smile.


End file.
